the hunger games' halfbloods
by lalala445
Summary: the hunger games people as halfbloods! r&r!
1. Katniss

_**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT SUZZAN COLLINS OR RICK ROIDAN! SORRY! the story takes place after the victory tour because you can't have a good story without a little bit of living prim!**_

_**KATNISS' POV**_

The day was terrible. The tour done and the press is still following me around. It's torture. I wobble upstairs and without hesitation, crash-land into bed. In the beginning my dream It was Gale and I, hunting through the woods. He suddenly stops short making me bump into his. He stood in shock and stared ahead. I look over my shoulder to see my father, singing.


	2. Gale

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins or Rick Riordan**

**Gale's POV**

That night my dream was very odd. It was Katniss and I, hunting. I turned a corner and stopped short. Katniss looked over my shoulder. Sitting in front of us was my father, singing. "Hello children. I am God Apollo, god of healing, music, and twin god of Archery. Where is my third child?" He talked in an upbeat tune. _Did he say children? As in a plural? And a third? What does he mean? _I think as the bush next to my father starts moving. Out of it comes Prim.

"Ah, yes, my third child. Hello child. I am your father, god Apollo, god of healing, music and twin god of Archery. Now that you are all hear I can explain."

"Please do. You died in a miming acident. You..." Katniss started when she was interupted by our "father".

"That miming accident killed both your parents. Being a god, I can be in two places at once. I loved both your parents so much I couldn't leave. The gods grew angry and told me I had to leave. Your mothers didn't know that I was a god. I "killed" myself so they wouldn't find out. Now I am here to bring you to camp halfblood along with other demi gods," he finished, smiling.

"What's a demi god?" this time it was Prim. I had almost forgotten she was there.

" A child of a god, of course! You three aren't the only ones in this district. There's Madge and Peeta."

"Who are their parents?" Katniss asked. She had all right to be questioning. It was her second best friend and _lover _he was talking about.

"I am not sure. They might get chosen tonight. Anyway, when you wake up go strait to the meadow. There will be a hovercraft to pick you and other demi gods up. Goodbye children, I will see you soon." With that, he was gone.

I woke up in a cold sweat. A minute latter I look out my window to see Katniss and Prim running to my house. Then I remember the dream. I get dressed and was out the door in a second. We walked to the field together. Waiting for us was Peeta and Madge. When we arived a hovercraft came out of nowhere. In it was Finnick Odair and Annie Crestia. The five of us hopped on and were off.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked the driver. Or should I say _drivers. _There was 3 drivers, all with skin the color of my eyes. Another odd thing about them was that they only _had_ one eye between the three of them.

" To Camp Halfblood, of course!" they replied.

_Odd, _I think. _Very, very odd._


	3. peeTa

** Hello all! I am about to begin the third chapter of The Hunger Games Halfbloods! I was going to put something somewhat funny here in this little talking part but I'm too lazy to think of something. So any way, here it goes! Oh, and before I get yelled at by some annoying viewer that I didn't disclaimer this chapter, here it is. I am not Suzanne Collins or Rick Roidan! Happy annoying viewer! You Happy know! Okay, now that I am done with my rambling, lets start! Oh and I almost forgot, all italics are the dream!**

**Peeta's POV**

This could possibly be the oddest day of my life. Last night I had a dream. There I was, baking bread in the bakery, when someone walked in. It was early in the morning and I didn't expect anyone to show up for awhile. Only when I saw the woman did I understand why she was here. She ws my true mother, the one that visited me in the games.

When I was sick and covered in mud, the woman had first came. _"Son,"_ _she said " you look terrible. You should go bath and try to find that pretty little Katniss girl and be with her. You are destroying both of our reputations." She said this with no slight hint of worry about my well being. She just cared that I didn't look good. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked. Then she stared at me with shock in her eyes, then understanding and annoyance, the second one derected to herself. _

_"How rude of me. Hello their Peeta. I am your birth mother, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. You are my son, Peeta Mellark. Your father and 'mother' were never in love. She gave birth to your brothers, but not you. She wanted a girl so badly. Over time I fell in love with your father. Your 'mother' went on a buissness trip to district one for 9 months. Your father never knew she had left. I descised myself as her and lived with your family for that time. When she came back, I 'gave' her the memories that I had while she was away. I wanted you to be a girl. Then she wouldn't be so mean to your father. When you were a boy, she changed. She was always a grumpy old witch, but never this bad. Once she tried to burn you, but Hephtus burned her instead. After bringing you into this family, I wanted you to have a good life. I wanted you to be happy, even if you had to live with her. Now you are hear, in the hunger games, and the love of your life is looking for you. The two of you will make it out together, no matter what," she says. Suddenly a twig snaps in the distance. Then I remember I was asleep. That twig probibly snaped right next to my ear. "Good bye Peeta, your lover is here," my mom said before drifting away._

_Now in this dream, she stands and is looking at our cinnimon rolls. "Why are you here?" I ask. I didn't get to talk much on our last in counter. _

_"I am here to buy a roll and tell you to wake up and walk down to the meadow. There you and other halfbloods will take a hovercraft to camp," she said._

_"Who are they?" I ask._

_" Now that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it? I better be off now. Go wake up and to the meadow," she says. Just as she gets to the door, she turns to face me and says, " Can I have my rool?" I hand it to her ,and on the counter she puts two golden coins. " Dracmas," is her only reply to my puzzling look. "Use them to call your lovely mother anytime." With that she was gone and I woke in cold sweet._

I glair over at the clock. 6:30. On my bedside are clothes and a note. It read:

Peeta, don't screw up the outfit. Wear this. Your mother, Aphrodite.

I role my eyes at my mother. She left me a blue shirt to match my eyes. Over that she expects me to wear a leather jacket. I am also expected skinny jeans and sneakers. She even made my hair spike. I reach into my jean pockets and fell the two coins. _Dracmas she called them, _I recall. I shimmy **(A/N Yes I said shimmy) **down the stairs and to the meadow. walking a little behind me is Madge.

" Hey," I say "who's yo-"

"I don't know" she says quickly. She's hiding something.

" What is it?" I ask, "What did you see?"

Madge is silent for awhile before replying. " I will tell you and the rest of them on the hovercraft,'' she says. We were silent the rest of the ride.

**Yay! I redid the chapter! Sorry about the long time... Anyway, I decided, due to poll results, I would continue this story and Katniss and Peeta Reading the Hunger Games. Enjoy!**

**~lalala445**


End file.
